Kummer
by Miss Linda
Summary: Was geht in Rioroute und Phil nach dem Unfall in Myth 06 vor?
1. Kummer

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Yukiru Sugisaki.

Es geht um die Gedanken von Rio und Phil nachdem Rio bei einem Kampf (Myth 06) verletzt nach GIS zurück kehrte.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

**Kummer**

Rio wusste, dass seine Partnerin sich sorgte. Er hatte es in ihrem Gesicht sehen können als er auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel war. Sie hatte Tränen in ihren Augen gehabt.

Er hasste es, wenn sie traurig war.  
Vielleicht hasste er sich aber auch nur selbst. Immer, wenn seine Partnerin etwas bedrückte fühlte er sich so hilflos.  
Vielleicht hasste er es aber auch weil er wusste, was der Grund für ihren Kummer war. ER.

Es war jedes Mal das gleiche.  
In den Minuten, die er mit ihr verbrachte, bevor er zusammen mit den anderen Piloten in den Kampf gegen die VICTIMS zog, konnte er ihre Angst fühlen.

Sie versuchte es immer zu verbergen, und zu Beginn ihrer Partnerschaft war ihr das auch noch gelungen, aber er hatte längst begriffen, dass hinter ihren Ermahnungen auf die INGRID aufzupassen und sie bloß heil zurück zubringen, mehr steckte, als nur die Sorge, sie müsse endlose Stunden mit Reparaturen verbringen.

Sie hatte Angst um ihn. Angst ihn nicht mehr lebend zu sehen.

Er verstand ihre Sorge und versuchte immer vorsichtig zu sein, aber er konnte sich nun mal nicht in seinem Quartier verstecken, und seine Kameraden kämpfen lassen.

Er war doch für deren Schutz zuständig.

Schutz.  
Dieses Mal hatte er sich nicht einmal selbst beschützen können. Er war zu langsam gewesen und hatte die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen.

Sicher, sein Arm würde wieder heilen, und Phil hatte sicher schon mit den Reparaturen an Agui Keameia begonnen. Die INGRID würde wieder komplett in Ordnung sein, bevor er den Krankenflügel verlassen dürfte. Aber dennoch blieb dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit.

Alles was er jetzt tun konnte war Warten. Warten, bis er in den nächsten Kampf musste.

Leise schwor er sich, Phil nicht mehr solchen Kummer zu bereiten. Er würde noch mehr auf sich aufpassen.

Vielleicht sollte er ihr sagen, dass sie ihm viel bedeutete. Dann würde sie sich sicher besser fühlen.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste Rio grinsen.

Ihre Wangen würden dann bestimmt wieder einen leichten rötlichen Ton annehmen. Aber nicht lange, denn normalerweise reagierte sie sehr gereizt, wenn er ihr ein Kompliment machte. Mit Sicherheit würde sie versuchen ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

Rio lächelte. Dann wäre wieder alles in Ordnung.

* * *

Phil lief denn Gang entlang. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herab, und als sie im Hangar ankam musste sie sich zuerst etwas beruhigen, ehe sie an die Arbeit gehen konnte. 

Es war sehr knapp gewesen.  
Vor ihren Augen tauchten wieder die fürchterlichen Bilder auf.  
Rio verletzt in seinem Cockpit. Das Blut, das seinen Arm hinunter lief.

Sie war so schnell es ging von ihrem Lotsenpult zum Landeplatz der beschädigten INGRID gelaufen. Als sie das Cockpit öffnete hatte Rio die Augen geschlossen und er reagierte nicht auf ihre Rufe.

Ein Gedanke raste wieder und wieder durch ihren Kopf.  
„Bitte, lass ihn aufwachen!"

Und endlich, es schien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit, öffneten sich seine Augen ein wenig.  
Doch wenige Sekunde später schloßen sie sich wieder und ihr Partner verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.

Sie war den Weg zum Krankenflügel zusammen mit Gareas und Ernest gelaufen und hatte ununterbrochen auf ihren Partner eingeredet. Sie musste ihn doch beruhigen, ihm sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Aber die Tränen in ihren Augen ließen sich kaum noch aufhalten.  
Sie wollte nicht weinen. Nicht vor ihm. Niemand sollte ihre Tränen sehen. Denn würde sie damit nicht den Beweis für ihre wahren Gefühle liefern? Würden dann nicht alle wissen wie viel ihr Rio bedeutete?

Phil wollte weg, und der einzige Ort, an dem sie in diesem Moment sein wollte war bei ihrer INGRID.

Jetzt stand sie vor dem beschädigten Mecha.  
  
Sie wusste, dass Rio nur knapp mit seinem Leben davon gekommen war. Er konnte froh sein, dass nur sein Arm verletzt war.

Angst schoss wieder durch ihren Körper.  
Hatte sie vielleicht etwas falsch gemacht?  
War sie zu langsam gewesen und hatte ihm nicht schnell genug geholfen?

Tief in ihrem Innern sagte ihr eine Stimme, dass sie keine Schuld traf, aber beruhigen konnte die Stimme sie nicht.

Phil wischte sich die Tränen mit ihrem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, und um diesen in die Tat um zu setzten brauchte sie einen klaren Kopf.

Sie würde nicht mehr zulassen, dass ihrem Partner etwas zustieß. Und das Einzige womit sie ihm helfen konnte war ihre Fähigkeit als Technikerin.

Also würde sie Agui Keameia so verbessern, dass die INGRID stark genug war um den feindlichen Attacken zu widerstehen. Wenn Rio' s Mecha stark war würde auch er stärker sein.

Phil hoffte, dass sie ihren Partner damit vor weiteren Verletzungen oder noch schlimmerem beschützen konnte.  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte sie sich schon besser, und die Angst schien wieder verschwunden. Zumindest bis zum nächsten Mal, wenn Rio in die INGRID steigen und in den Kampf ziehen würde.  
Aber daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken.  
Alles, was im Moment zählte war ihre Arbeit an der Agui.

Als Phil nach ihrer Werkzeugkiste griff erinnerte sie sich an die letzten Worte ihres Partners, bevor sie davon gelaufen war.  
„Immerhin bin ich gesund!! Hey, du hast mir Essen versprochen!!"  
  
Phil musste unwillkürlich lächeln. So war ihr Partner. Und wenn sie ehrlich war mochte sie ihn gerade deshalb.

„Wenn ich hier fertig bin werde ich ihm was zu essen machen und zu ihm gehen."  
Mit diesem Entschluss begann sie mit der Reparatur.

* * *

So, das war' s.  
Ich hoffe die Geschichte hat euch gefallen. War ja nicht besonders lang.  
Sagt mir bitte, wenn ich irgendwelche Fehler gemacht habe. Ich habe mir zwar den Manga einige Male durch gelesen, aber der Teufel steckt ja bekanntlich im Detail. 

Grüße Miss Linda


	2. Trost

Die Geschichte geht weiter… Eigentlich wollte ich keine Fortsetzung schreiben, weil ich dachte, es würde die Geschichte vielleicht zerstören. Aber nach einigem Überlegen (und auch weil „The End" noch etwas länger braucht, bis es fertig ist) habe ich mich entschlossen eine Sequel zu schreiben. Lange habe ich nicht dafür gebraucht dieses Kapitel zu verfassen. Schließlich ist der Verlauf der Fortsetzung doch schon aus „Kummer" zu erahnen. Oder nicht? Ich denke jeder, der die Geschichte gelesen hat, hat sich so seine Gedanken gemacht, wie das weiter gehen könnte. Nun, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob ich mit meiner Version euren Geschmack treffe.

Gut, dann habe ich jetzt genug geschrieben, fangen wir mit der Sequel zu „Kummer" an.

* * *

Trost 

Der Hanger, der die INGRIDs beherbergte lag still und dunkel dar. Jedenfalls war er es beinahe, denn aus der Landebucht, in der die orangefarbene Göttin stand, drang ein schwacher Lichtschein in die riesige Halle.

Phil hatte die meisten Reparaturarbeiten abgeschlossen und bereits einige der benötigten Werkzeuge, die sie während ihrer Arbeit auf der Plattform verteilt hatte, eingesammelt und ordentlich in die dafür vorgesehene Box geräumt. Die junge Frau stand jetzt vor ihrem Kontrollpult und überprüfte noch einmal die Werte der INGRID. Es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Ihr Blick wanderte von den blinkenden Lämpchen zum Rumpf des gewaltigen Mechas und dann weiter hinauf, bis sie in die geschlossenen Augen der Göttin blickte. Und für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte die Lotsin den Eindruck, die Augen würden sich öffnen. „Ich sollte ins Bett gehen," schalt sie sich selbst, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie absurd das war.

Noch ein letztes Mal betrachtete sie sich die INGRID und obwohl sie fast eine ganze Nacht hier damit verbracht hatte die Göttin zu reparieren, der Anblick der beschädigten Rüstung ließ ihr immer wieder einen Schauer übe den Rücken laufen. Es war knapp gewesen, sehr knapp.

Nach einigen Minuten riss sich Phil endlich von dem Anblick des Mechas los und wandte sich dem Hangerausgang zu. Morgen würden die neuen Teile für die Rüstung eintreffen, und wenn diese erst einmal angebracht waren würde von diesem schrecklichen Tag nichts mehr übrig bleiben außer den Erinnerungen. Die Erinnerungen. Sie waren das schlimmste daran. Alles konnte man wegwischen. Die Agui hatte sie selbst so weit es ging repariert und die Ärztin würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Rio ganz gesund wurde. Aber die Erinnerungen konnte niemand löschen. Wie gern hätte Phil die Zeit zurück gedreht. Dann, davon war die junge Frau überzeugt, wäre alles anders gelaufen. Ihr Partner wäre nicht schwer verletzt zurück zur GIS gekommen. Stattdessen wäre er wie immer aus seiner INGRID gesprungen und hätte seine Lotsin mit seinen Essenswünschen in den Ohren gelegen.

Essen? Da war doch etwas?

Aber natürlich. Rio _hatte_ nach dem Essen gefragt, dass sie ihm vor seinem Abflug ins Gefecht versprochen hatte. Zwar hatte er auf der Bahre gelegen und war zum Krankenflügel gebracht worden, aber all das hatte ihn nicht daran gehindert sie nach der versprochenen Mahlzeit zu fragen.

Phil war nach einer kurzen und recht barschen Antwort zum Hanger gelaufen und hatte seither daran gearbeitet die Göttin wieder einsatzfähig zu machen. Aber sie hatte auch daran gearbeitet ihre Gedanken zu verdrängen. Ihre Gedanken an den Kampf und an Rio. Immer wieder Rio. Jetzt, da sie fertig war mit ihrer Aufgabe strömte alles wieder auf sie ein, und jeder Gedanke, jedes Bild, das sich in ihrem Kopf formte war untrennbar mit ihm verbunden.

Die Tränen stiegen erneut in Phil's Augen. Warum? Warum weinte sie schon wieder?

Sie brauchte keine Antwort. Sie kannte sie schon und auch wenn sie ihr nicht gefiel, ihr Angst machte, sie würde sie eines Tages akzeptieren müssen. Rio war ihr Pilot, ihr Partner. Sie waren einander zu geteilt worden als sie mit ihrer Ausbildung auf GOA begonnen hatten. Da war es doch normal, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte. Oder nicht?

Aber Phil wusste, dass dies nicht der einzige Grund war. Sie mochte ihn, sie hatte ihn schon damals gemocht, als er ihr vorgestellt worden war. Seine Art hatte sie irgendwie dazu gezwungen. Er war so unbekümmert.

Mit der Zeit hatte sie sich besser kennen gelernt, und schon bald waren sie eines der besten Teams auf der GOA. Und als sie schließlich zum Pilot und Lotsin einer Göttin berufen wurden wunderte sich keiner ihrer Mitschüler. Sie waren einfach ein unschlagbares Team.

Bei den Gedanken an diese Zeit huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht der Frau. Ja, sie waren ein Team. Und sie waren vielleicht in all der Zeit, die seit der Berufung vergangen war, ein noch besseres geworden.

Und dennoch gab es Dinge, die sie voreinander geheim hielten. Zumindest tat Phil es. Aber wie sollte sie ihrem Partner auch zu verstehen geben, dass er ihr mehr bedeutete als alles andere? Er würde es sicher nicht verstehen. Schließlich rannte er doch ständig anderen Frauen hinterher.

Phil war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sie ihre Füße von alleine zu ihrem Zimmer geführt hatten. So stand sie etwas verwirrt vor der verschlossenen Tür. Nach einigen Augenblicken schüttelte sie kurz den Kopf, trat dann einen Schritt auf die Tür zu und tippte den Zahlencode in den kleinen Computer neben der Tür. Mit einem leisen Zischen glitt das Metall beiseite und gab ihr Zimmer frei. Nachdem Phil eingetreten war schloss sich die Tür wieder.

Die junge Lotsin blieb einen Moment in der Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers stehen. Was sollte sie nun tun? Den ganzen Tag und die Nacht hatte sie mit der Reparatur zugebracht, doch jetzt wusste sie nichts mit sich anzufangen. Was würden die anderen Lotsinnen in ihrer Situation tun? Doch sie konnte sich nur einen Ort vorstellen, an dem sie sein würden, nur eine Tätigkeit, die sie tun würden. Die anderen Lotsinnen wären mit Sicherheit an der Seite ihrer Piloten auf der Krankenstation. Aber warum war sie nicht dort? Warum war sie nicht bei Rio? Brauchte er sie etwa weniger als die anderen Piloten ihre Lotsin brauchten?

Nein, das war es nicht, und das wusste Phil auch sehr genau. Sie war nicht bei Rio, weil sie Angst hatte. Angst vor ihren Gefühlen. Angst ihm zu zeigen, wie viel er ihr bedeutete.

Doch was war eigentlich so schlimm daran, wenn sie es ihm und vor allem sich selbst endlich eingestand? Davon würde kein Planet untergehen.

Wieder schüttelte die junge Frau den Kopf, diesmal energischer. Was sollte das? Sie konnte es ihm nicht zeigen oder schlimmer noch sagen. Er würde es eh nicht verstehen. Außerdem, wieso sollte er sich gerade für sie interessieren? Sie war nicht so süß und niedlich wie Kazuhi und sie war auch keine Schönheit, zumindest dachte sie das. Sie konnte ihn also gar nicht für sich gewinnen. Und was sollte dann auch werden? Schon jetzt starb sie bei jedem neuen Angriff der VICTIMS fast. Sie würden kein Team mehr sein können, wenn sie ihm ihre Gefühle offenbarte.

Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Sie würde damit alles ruinieren, wofür sie beide so lange und so hart gearbeitet hatten.

Und wieder war die junge Frau in ihren Gedanken verstrickt. Es gab einfach kein Entkommen. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht leugnen und verbergen. Nicht vor sich selbst. Doch vielleicht gab es einen Ausweg. Etwas, womit sie zumindest eine zeitlang wieder die Gewohnheiten herstellen konnte.

Noch bevor sie ihren Entschluss bewusst gefällt hatte stand sie schon in der kleinen Kochnische ihres Zimmers. Mit Töpfen und Schüsseln klappernd begann sie ein köstliches Essen zu kochen.

* * *

Die Krankenstation lag in einem der entlegeneren Winkel der riesigen Raumstation GIS, um den dort Liegenden möglichst viel Ruhe und Erholung zukommen zu lassen. Schließlich sollte jeder, der mit Verletzungen hier her kam, schnellst möglich wieder seinen Dienst aufnehmen können. 

In einem der Zimmer, die nun nur durch das Licht der Sterne, das durch die Fenster fiel, erhellt wurden, lag ein junger Mann. Sein Arm war bandagiert und eine Infusionsnadel lugte aus den Binden heraus. Doch anders als die übrigen Patienten lag er wach. Er hasste diesen Flügel. Warum musste er auch noch die Nacht hier verbringen? Es hätte doch sicher auch genügt, wenn er morgen früh wieder her gekommen und sich den notwendigen Untersuchen unterzogen hätte. Grummelnd verzog er sein Gesicht, als er Doktor Rill's Worte in seinem Kopf wiederhallen hörte: „Du willst nicht hier bleiben? Na, das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen. Jetzt bist du hier und hier bleibst du auch, bis ich dich wieder entlasse!" Damit war sie aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Von Gareas und Ernest, die ihm Beistand leisteten, hatte er Unterstützung erwartet, doch beide grinsten nur mehr oder weniger unverhohlen über den Missmut ihres Kameraden.

Das Schlimmste für Rio war aber nicht die Aussicht auf eine Nacht in der Krankenstation gewesen, sondern die Gewissheit die damit verbundene Mahlzeit einnehmen zu müssen. Das Essen auf GIS gehörte sowieso schon nicht zu seinen bevorzugten Gerichten, aber dennoch gab es immer etwas, womit er sich den Bauch voll schlagen konnte. Und wenn nicht hatte er immer noch die hervorragende Küche seiner Lotsin. Allein der Gedanke an die Köstlichkeiten, die sie ihm in der Küche zubereitete lief dem Piloten das Wasser im Munde zusammen und sein Magen meldete sich zu Wort.

Phil's Essen war das Beste, das er hier auf GIS hatte. Aber es war nicht nur das Essen, es war mehr. Viel mehr. Es war einfach alles das mit seiner Partnerin zu tun hatte. Ohne sie hätte er es nie soweit gebracht. Nur zusammen waren sie ein Team. Und nur so konnten sie gegen ihre Feinde kämpfen. Kämpfen, so wie sie vor nicht einmal 24 Stunden gekämpft hatten. Rio's Blick wanderte zu seinem verletzten Arm. Schmerzen hatte er keine mehr, nicht in seinem Arm. Aber wenn er an das Gesicht seiner Partnerin zurück dachte als sie sich zu ihm ins Cockpit der INGRID gebeugt und ihn auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel begleitet hatte, spürte er einen deutlichen Stich in sein Herz. So hatte Rio Phil noch nie gesehen. Ihr sonst fröhliches Gesicht war zu einer Maske der Furcht erstarrt und in ihren wunderschönen Augen hatten Tränen gestanden. Und all das war wegen ihm geschehen, nur wegen ihm. Rio könnte sich dafür ohrfeigen. Er hatte sie so in Angst versetzt, nicht die VICTIMS.

Doch das Schlimmste daran war, dass er so eine Reaktion überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte. Nicht von ihr. Sie hätte ihn anschreien sollen wegen dem Schaden, den er an der Agui verursacht hatte. Aber sie hatte geweint.

Stopp! Sie hatte ihn angeschrieen und war dann in den Hangar gestürmt.

Dabei hatte Rio sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als sie bei sich zu haben. Wie gerne hätte er sich von ihr versorgen lassen, oder einfach nur ihre Gegenwart gespürt. Stattdessen hatte er die altklugen Sprüche von Gareas über sich ergehen lassen müssen, bis die Ärztin den wilden Piloten rausgeworfen hatte, nur um Rio mit Spritzen zu quälen.

Rio's Blick glitt zu dem großen Fenster zu seiner Linken. Die Sterne schienen wunderschön und ließen den jungen Mann für eine kurze Zeit all seine Sorgen vergessen, so dass er doch noch zu einem erholsamen Schlaf fand.

Als Rio am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war das erste das er erblickte das Fenster mit den Sternen. Es waren nicht mehr dieselben, die er letzte Nacht bewundert hatte, soviel war ihm klar, aber er konnte kein Sternenbild erkennen und so schloss er wiederum seinen Augen. Doch nur wenige Sekunden später öffneten sich seinen Lieder erneut. Da war etwas. Etwas, dass er nicht richtig erkennen konnte. Ein Geruch erfüllte sein Krankenzimmer. Und Rio war sich sicher, dass ihm dieser Geruch schon mehr als einmal in die Nase gestiegen war. Der Pilot versuchte sich aufzurichten, um die Quelle dieses angenehmen Duftes ausfindig zu machen. Doch noch bevor er sich in seinem Bett aufsetzten konnte wurde er mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in die Kissen gedrückt. Und endlich sah er, was für diesen Duft verantwortlich war. Neben seinem Bett auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand ein Korb mit seinem Lieblingsgericht. Er benötigte einige Augenblicke, bis er begriff, wer es so gut mit ihm gemeint hatte. Geblinzelt von der Deckenbeleuchtung blickte er sich suchend um. Wo war sie? Sie musste doch noch hier in diesem Zimmer sein? Suchend setzte er sich auf, diesmal ohne daran gehindert zu werden. Und endlich sah er sie. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und schien etwas aus einer Tasche auf dem Boden heraus zukramen.

„Hey, du bist ja doch gekommen," entfuhr es Rio beim Anblick seiner Partnerin. Ein breites Grinsen hatte sich auf sein Gesicht geschlichen und das sicher nicht nur wegen dem Essen, das dort in greifbarer Nähe stand.

Etwas erschrocken richtete sich die junge Frau auf und sah den Piloten vor sich einen Moment verwirrt an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte:" Natürlich bin ich hier. Wo soll ich denn sonst sein?" Dabei stellte sie einen Teller, den sie aus der Tasche zum Vorschein gebracht hatte, auf den Tisch und begann von den verschiedenen Speisen eine kleine Menge auf den Teller zu häufen.

„Außerdem kann ich dich nicht verhungern lassen." Mit einem leichten Lächeln wandte sie sich Rio zu und reichte ihm den Teller.

Rio's Grinsen wurden noch etwas breiter. Sie hatte für ihn gekocht. Und das, obwohl sie schon genug Arbeit mit der Reparatur seiner INGRID hatte. „Danke!" Rio schaute seine Lotsin an und hoffte sie würde verstehen, wie viel ihm das bedeutete. Das Nicken und ihr Lächeln waren ihm Beweis genug. Beweis genug für das, worüber er sich so viele Gedanken gemacht hatte. Sie blickten sich noch einen Moment an, dann wand sich Phil mit einem rötlichen Schimmer auf ihren Wangen ab und setzte sich auf einen Stuhle neben Rio's Bett.

Schweigend saßen beide da. Rio aß und immer wieder tauschten beide verstohlenen Blick aus. Es war etwas besonderes, etwas das nicht oft zwischen ihnen geschah. Und das machte diesen Moment umso wertvoller. Er zeigte ihnen beiden, wie viel sie einander bedeuteten, allein durch die Gegenwart des anderen in dieser Situation. Es war nicht nötig, Worte zu wechseln. Dafür war dieser Augenblick zu kostbar. Worte hätten ihn nur zerstört und vielleicht Enttäuschungen hervorgerufen.

Aber egal, was auch geschehen würde, Rio und Phil wussten in diesem Augenblick, dass sie ein Team waren. Eines, das immer füreinander da war. Auch wenn sie morgen vielleicht schon wieder streiten und sich ärgern würden, sie würden diesen Tag immer in Erinnerung behalten.

* * *

So, das war's dann. Ich bin etwas überrascht, dass es so viel geworden ist. Sogar noch länger als „Kummer". Das Ende ist vielleicht etwas lang geworden. aber ich hab einfach kein Ende gefunden und weglassen wollte ich auch nichts…..Es fiel mir nichts ein, womit ich den Schluss verkürzen und doch alles reinbringen konnte, also hab ich es einfach so gelassen. 

Ich hoffe ihr seit zufrieden mit der Fortsetzung. Oder habt ihr euch das anders vorgestellt?

Bis dann, Eure Mela (alias Miss Linda)


End file.
